Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
WO 2013/021497, for example, discloses a technique relating to a vehicle seat in which a seat back and a seating surface are disposed rotatably, and, when the vehicle turns, the performance of maintaining the posture of the vehicle occupant is improved. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-006479 discloses a technique in which an opening portion is formed in the upper portion of a seat back, and a belt guide supporting portion that guides a seatbelt is mounted within this opening portion. Moreover, JP-A No. 2010-023750 discloses a technique in which a seatbelt guide that guides a seatbelt can be fixed at a predetermined position at the seat back in accordance with the physique or the preferences of the vehicle occupant.
However, in these prior art, there is room for improvement with regard to the point of, in a case in which the posture of the upper body of a vehicle occupant who is restrained by a seatbelt changes, causing the seatbelt to follow the shoulder portion of the vehicle occupant.